disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/Annalistia Chronicles
Yesh, read my blog title!! I made the first chapter and I'm just like: ";w; so beautiful..." If you guys have no idea what this is, then I'll explain: So you see, a couple months ago(or last month, seriously can't remember..) I came up with this idea for a spin off series of another one of my books.. This about these people who fix fairytale stories in the world of Annalistia(a world home to all fairytales, I made it up ^w^). I'm actually going to put some people from the wiki in it, so if you want to be in it comment a small bio and what you want your name in the book to be(You don't have to be in it if you don't want to..). Anyways, this is what I have so far and I wanted you guys to see it! Chapter 1 Queen Annalistia took a bow, the crowd of villagers below roared with happiness at their new queen. They all knew that this was the prefect queen for them. For she had created the world they lived in. Annalistia knew herself was perfect for this job too, but she knew she wasn't queenly martial to act the part. "My..." she whispers to herself, "this is my kingdom now.." An awfully loud crash broke loss, the queen woke with a fright and her heart rapidly jumping out of her chest. She stared in a daze, scanning the room to find what had happened. Suddenly, Rikumi came running infrom the bathroom, wide eyed and still in her anime covered pajamas. "What was that!?" she exclaimed. Annalistia just shrugged and pulled her covers off of herself, "I don't know...maybe an owl flew in and someone in the castle has been accepted to Hogwarts." she kids. Rikumi face lite up, "You made that a fairytale place too?" she says in amazement. The queen shook her head as she jumped from her bed, "No, that would be to weird. Also Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding is not considered a fairytale." She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "But I'd better go and see what it is." The amazement had left Rikumi's features, but she still smiled. "Well I'll go with you, it might be important." "Do you think today might be the day?" Annalistia asked once the two girls steped in the hallway, the queen started to drape her night rode over her and tie it together. "Hmm maybe...seems like it." was all Rikumi come think to say. "Next hallway." she says before Annalistia could turn. The queen nods, "Right..ok yeah these hallways always get me confused." "Well technically, you made it confusing." she says. After a long period, Rikumi says; "You know it's funny- funny that we're actually here." Annalistia smiles, "Yeah....funny..." There was another loud crash, making both girls jump. Looking at each other, they turn and ran towards the noise. They stopped at a large door, Ace and Rusty's room. Fangirl screams came rushing from it. Shaking their heads, Rikumi and Annalistia open the giant doors slowly. Standing in the center of the room stood Rusty and Ace, hunched over with a laptop that was currently blasting the Doctor Who theme song. "WE HAVE IT BACK!" They screamed. "I told you to give it some time and they would fix the internet again." Annalistia was saying as she walking into the room, Rikumi walking beside. "It's been too long!" Ace exclaims at the sky, Rusty nods her head as she puts on a red fez. Rikumi gasps in realization, "I HAVE FAIRY TAIL BACK!" and with that she zoomed out of the room without another word. "Am I the only one enjoying that we're in a different universe?" Annalistia asks with a confused expression. "We can't enjoy the universe you created unless we had our fandoms." Rusty explains. "I completely ague with you Rusty, if I didn't have Ten and Rose...I would DIE!" Ace dramatically says as she flops on top of her bed. Annalistia rolled her eyes, "Alright...You have fun with your Doctor Who, if you need anything I'll be in the library." she says and starts to walk out. "Oh wait!" Rusty says as she flops next to Ace, "What's with the crashing noises?" She asked setting the laptop on top of Ace. "I have no idea.." The queen says with a sigh. "I have to go find out though.. If you find any...." her voice trailed off, for Rusty and Ace weren't paying attention anymore and was now watching more of their fandom. Annalistia turns and quietly shut the door of Rusty and Ace's room. Walking down the hallway again, she heard another loud crash and a frighten crys being sprung from Kitty's room. Kitty opened the door as Annalistia passed, to the queen's surprise she was fully dressed and looked from it she looked like she hadn't changed from the cloths her wore yestreday. "Were you up all night?" Annalistia asked Kitty. Kitty jumped, she hadn't see Annalistia standing there. "Yeah...yeah.." Kitty managed to say as her nervers calmed down. "Doing what?" The queen asked looking into her room, Kitty leaned to the side. "Waiting for the internet to come back on.." Kitty says in a daze. "Ahhh... You saw it did right?" Annalistia asked as she put her hands in her rode's pockets. Kitty stood there in silence for a few moment, then smiled and ran inside her room, shutting the door after. Annalistia kept walking further down the hall, listening for the crashing noise. It finially came as she passed Mist's room. Hearing the crashing, Mist pocked her head out, toothbrush tipping from her mouth. Lifting an eyebrow she asks in mumbles(the toothbrush still loaged in her mouth); "What's up with the crashing?" "Who knows..." The queen answers with a sigh. "Hey, did we get internet back yet?" Mist asks suddenly, Annalistia smile and gives a thrumps up. "Sweet." "I'll see you later Mist, gotta investagate the noise." Annalistia says, Mist give her a wave and continues to brush her teeth. Walking farther and farther down the long hallways, she enters the dinning room. Silverware was placed neatly on top of the long drapped table. The chandaler hung overhead, making the room sparkle as the queen walked down further. Another loud crash came, even closer then before. The kitchen door swung open, letting the steam from whatever was cooking enter the dinning room. Queen Annalistia hurried along into the kitchen to find another loud crash. "OW!" Someone exclaims, another loud bang. "Well sooorrrry." another voice says sassly. "Ok..OW!" another voice adds. The queen whrilled around the corner, there she found the Three Pigs, trying to take the keylime pie from the table. Pots and pans scatered the floor, the Three Pigs lay on top of each other, wiggling to get out. "Boys." The queen demanded. "What on earth is going on?" "We...uh-" one starts, maybe the one who owns a stick house. "We wanted..to-" another one interrups. Straw house one? "We came to eat your pies." the one, Annalistia assumes, owns a brick house says flatly. The other two facepalm themselfs and gave him a stern look. "Well, thanks for telling me the truth." Annalistia says, smiling she walks over(steping over the pots and pans) to the pigs and grabs the keylime pie. "Here you go, all you had to do was ask." The pigs sat up straight, taking the pie they ran out of there, snicking in laughter as the door shut. Chapter 2! x3 Rusty and Ace ran through the hallways, holding giant cardboard boxes, laughing as they did so. As they turn the corner, they pass Mist, Annalistia, Kitty, and Rikumi. “Eh...what are they up to now?” Annalistia asks, the three girls beside her shrugged. “I heard they're making a cardboard T.A.R.D.I.S.” Kitty says with a yawn. “Were you seriously up all night?” Mist asks, poking Kitty in the shoulder. “Maybe...” Kitty responded, as she took out a cellphone and ear buds. Annalistia stopped walking, so did the other girls. The queen whirls around so she stood in front of them. “Kay, idea time. Grab everyone and tell them to meet in the dinning hall, I have something I want to tell everyone.” with that she whirled back around and started to run down the hallway, leaving Kitty, Rikumi, and Mist staring at each other in confusion. “Did she seriously just ask us to round up everyone in the castle?” Rikumi asked staring after the queen. “I believe she did...” a voice behind them said, the three girl spun around, Kitty almost tripping over Mist. Standing behind them was a hooded figure, slowly it lifts up the hood showing- “Par?!” the girls exclaimed. “Did you miss me?” Par asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “When did you get here?” Rikumi asked, “and what's with the rode?” Par laughs, “Oh this, it's to hide my Star Trek uniform..I was going to ruin Rusty and Ace's T.A.R.D.I.S adventure by visiting them, but then I heard something about a meeting in the dinning room, and I'll help of course with rounding them up.” she adds. “Great! We need all the help we can get, SPREAD THE WORD!” Mist exclaims, shoving a fist into the air and stared at the ceiling above. Par nods, “Alright, got it. See you at the meeting!” she waves as she runs the opposite way Annalistia went. “Shall we get started?” Kitty asked the others. With nods from all of them, they ran down the hallway, screaming the word 'MEETING'. Rusty and Ace started to bang on the pans, that they borrowed from the kitchen, “MEETING! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF YOUR ROOMS!” Rusty yells. She then leaned over towards Ace, “Do you think they're dead?” Crawling out of two of the rooms came Ro, Cakie, Animals, and Kletom. “What the-” Kletom starts as Ace bangs together the pots. “Meeting, everyone in the dinning hall. Annalistia's orders.” Rusty says knightly. “Wait, why today of all days?” Cakie asked, “I just got Youtube back, gotta watch my youtubers.” “It's suppose to be a short meeting, I heard.” Ace says. “Alright, we'll go...” Ro says, shutting her door. “Wait, 'we'?!” Animal interrupts. “Where did 'we' come in, I never-” “I'll go too, dude, I say; quicker this takes, the quicker we can go back to the internet.” Kletom says, shutting her door too. “So it's settled.” Ro says with a grin, “We'll go, come on ladies.” with that, everyone followed Rusty and Ace to the dinning hall. Everyone sat at the large long table, chatting as they waited for Annalistia. “I heard she's going to take away our internet again.” someone from the table said. “Yeah, that's what I hear too.” Animal replies, no one really knew who they were talking too, it was all just a jumble of voices talking. “No way, also Annalistia didn't take away the internet last time, remember? It was that giant dragon, whoever had that job to protect the internet towers probably got fired...literally” Ace says in a laugh. “I still say it should have been a job for Natsu the Dragon Slayer..” Rikumi says under her breathe. “If that happened, then I say; DOCTOR TAKE ME AWAY IN YOUR T.A.R.D.I.S!” Rusty yells at the sky. “AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!!” Ace yells from across the table. “NEVER ACE! HE HAS TO TAKE US BOTH” Rusty replies in a scream. Everybody had gotten louder by now, yelling out fandoms, some bickering with each other, that's when Annalistia walked in. Shocked by the chaos, she puts her fingers to her lips and blew, making an ear piercing whistle. Everyone, now screamed in pain, quiet down and turned to Annalistia. “Wow, didn't know I could do that..” she says under her breathe. Clearing her throat she says; “Now that I have your attention, I would like to tell you somethings...I..uh- well, you all know Danielle Martin, right? Well she came to Annalistia-” screams broke lose. “WHAT!!?” “How could this happen?” “Wait do you think the Doctor can come in this universe if Danielle did?” “Everyone please!” Annalistia begged, they quieted. “Now, yes it's really strange but look..she came here and she ruined the fairytale stories. We need to fix them!” Everyone was silent for a minute, so Annalistia continued; “Now, I just got word from one of the fairytale border's guard and he said that a fairytale villain turned good...” Chaos broke again: “WHAT!!!” “That's not good, no at all.” “Wait so..the Doctor won't come?” “Yes Ace, The Doctor won't come into this universe, the T.A.R.D.I.S can't, remember.” “Of course I know that, everyone knows that. But if a thirteen year old came here, then why not him?” “Everyone quiet down!” Annalistia screams. “I can fix it..the problem is that I have no idea which villain it is. I'm going to travel through the stories to find it. I need some people to go with me and some to stay and watch the castle while I'm gone.” Everyone keep silent, “No one wants to come? Guys the internet can wait!” “I'll go,” Rikumi says, “I have Fairy Tail and all my other anime shows recorded.” “I'll go too! I'll bring the sonic scewdrivers!” Rusty says, putting on another fez, Ace follows her lead and grabs a bow tie. “I'm with you, Rusty.” at that, they high-five. “I guess I'll go as well...” Mist says, setting her phone on the table. “I'm staying. I'll watch the castle instead.” Kitty says, “It's not that I don't want to go, but I don't think you need to many people there with you.” “Alright so it's settled? Mist, Rikumi, Rusty, Ace, and I will go find the fairytale villain and everybody else will watch the castle for me?” They all nod their heads. “Ok, we'll leave in the morning.” That's it! ^w^ SO what did you think? I did say I was going to put some people from the wiki in it... Oh btw @Rusty, Ace, Kitty, Mist, and everyone else that I put in my book: If you want guys want to change you name to something else like AP just tell me and I'll change it! ^3^ Anyways, I'm going to put in as many people as I can so if you want to be in it then comment a small bio and what you want your name in the book to be! And see I already did chapter 2? Tell me what you think of it, I might add more onto it... so yeahh.. Alright, I hope you liked it and I'll TTYL ~Reddi ^3^ Category:Blog posts